I'm the Worst!
by V3Yagami
Summary: Dia sangat berbeda dari perempuan lainnya, disaat semua memujaku, dia hanya sibuk dengan ketertarikannya sendiri. Dia, gadis berambut pink itu membuatku sangat penasaran, dia membuatku ingin lebih mengenalnya, dia membuatku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ditatap oleh emerald yang indah itu, dia... /Sasuke's POV


**.**

**.**

**I'm the Worst!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, alur yang terlalu cepat (mungkin?), Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

Ini terjadi sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali aku masuk di SMP ini. Pertama kalinya ada anak perempuan yang begitu cuek terhadapku, terhadap diriku yang selalu dipuja oleh kalangan muda maupun tua. Saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, anak itu duduk tepat di hadapanku, dia memiliki ciri khas yang sangat unik, yaitu rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Aku sadar—sangat sadar—bahwa dari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang, seluruh mata tertuju padaku yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sedan milik ayahku.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluargaku, pemilik beberapa hotel ternama dan property hampir setengah di negara Jepang. Di saat semua anak perempuan berbinar-binar menatapku… dia—perempuan berambut merah muda yang selalu bersama dengan temannya yang berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak melirikku. Dia malah asik dengan gedung sekolah serta pemandangan yang terletak di sekelilingnya.

Saat di upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Si rambut merah muda dan si rambut pirang.

"Sakura, kau lihat 'kan tadi? Ada Uchiha Sasuke di sekolah kita."

"Uchiha? Oh, paman yang tampan itu?"

"Bukan! Itu sih ayahnya yang sering muncul di iklan televisi, yang ada di sekolah kita itu anaknya, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Ah Ino, lihat sensei itu, masa sedang upacara malah tidur, hahaha."

"Iiihh, Sakura kau dengar aku tidak sih!"

"Iya iya, aku dengar. Uchiha Sasuke 'kan? Lalu kenapa? Apa yang spesial?"

"Dia itu sangat tampan, keren, juga kaya. Aahh~ enak sekali kalau menjadi istrinya nanti."

"Bukankah lebih enak lagi kalau kita kaya hasil dari kita sendiri, Ino?"

"Sakura, kau terlalu naïf, kita itu harus—"

"Ah, lagu mars sekolah, ayo berdiri."

Hanya sampai di situ aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Sakura dan Ino, itulah kesimpulanku tentang nama mereka setelah mendengar mereka berbicara tanpa sadar bahwa aku berada di belakang mereka. Saat itu juga, ketertarikanku pada gadis bernama Sakura ini sangat tinggi. Cara berpikirnya berbeda dari perempuan manapun yang pernah kutemui.

Unik…

Seperti rambutnya.

Waktu terus berlalu, sayang sekali aku tidak satu kelas dengannya, namun beruntung di kelas pelajaran olah raga kami digabung, kelasku dan kelasnya diadu untuk tanding basket. Tentu saja laki-laki lawan laki-laki, namun aku sudah sangat tahu, semua siswi pasti menyoraki namaku. Itu sudah pasti, tapi aku sudah bosan, rasanya aku ingin sekali mata emerald itu menatap dan memperhatikanku, bibir yang mungil tipi situ menyebut namaku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Uchiha-kuuunn! Ayo berjuaaaang!"

"Uchihaaaaaa-saan, kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Uchiha-samaaaaaa, minumlah air darikuuu!"

Berisik! Berisik! Berisik! Sehebat apapun aku berlari dan membawa bola, sehebat apapun aku memasukkan bola, ketika mata onyx-ku menolah pada sosok gadis berambut pink… sosok itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku, aku kesal… kesal! Dia malah tertawa bersama anak laki-laki di kelasnya, rasanya ingin sekali kulempar bola basket ini ke arahnya agar dia melihatku.

"Uchihaaaa! Awaaass!"

Dan yang terakhir kuingat adalah rasa sakit di kepalaku.

.

.

"Uchiha-kun? Uchiha-kun?"

Ah… rasanya berat sekali untuk membuka mata ini, tapi suara ini, suara yang sepertinya pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, ternyata aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang terciuma bau obat-obatan.

"Sepertinya sudah sadar, Haruno-chan tolong temani sebentar ya, sensei akan buat laporan dulu."

"Baik."

Ya Tuhan…

Dia di sini! Satu ruangan denganku!

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Dia bertanya padaku?! Dia menatapku?!

Ayo jawab! Katakana aku baik-baik saja.

"Mau apa kau di sini?"

Aaaahhhh! Apa yang kulakukan?! Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa mulut ini tidak bisa diajak kerja sama di saat yang tepat. Yang kuucapkan sukses membuat mata emerald itu sedikit terbelalak, namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihatnya lama-lama malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe, Uchiha-kun itu lucu ya, aku bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah jelas aku ini petugas kesehatan, makanya aku membantu sensei untuk merawatmu di sini."

Astaga… dia manis sekali. Rambutnya yang sebahu dia biarkan tergerai dengan indah.

"Tadi kepalamu terbentur bola basket, itu pasti sakit sekali."

Ya, untung saja itu tidak mengenai kepalamu, sepertinya ini karma karena aku berniat melempar bola itu padamu. Saat Sakura sedang berbicara entah apa yang ia bicarakan, aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan suara lembutnya yang membuatku tenang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Eh?" aku terkejut, secepat itukah waktu kita bersama?

Sakura menatapku bingung, perlahan wajahnya mendekat padaku dan…

Tidak! Dia akan menciumku! Aku belum sia—

"Oh, kau tidak demam."

….. dia hanya menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Yuk, kita kembali ke kelas, ah perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja aku Sakura."

Aku menjabat tangannya yang sangat halus, debaran di dada ini tidak santai, terus berdegup dengan cepat dan kencang, "Uchiha Sasuke." Bagaimana reaksinya ketika aku memperkanalkan namaku.

"Salam kenal ya, Sasuke-kun."

Ah… sudah kuduga…

Dia memang berbeda dari yang lain.

.

.

Saat itu, kejadian yang tidak membuatku keren sama sekali ternyata menyebabkan terjadinya hubungan pertemanan antara diriku dan Sakura. Walaupun kami berbeda kelas, namun jika Sakura sedang menjalani kelas lain yang melewati kelasku dan bertatapan dengan mataku, dia pasti tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tapi bodohnya aku tidak membalas lambaiannya, aku hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahku.

Waktu terus berganti, sampai saatnya kami berada di kelas dua dan di kelas yang sama. Tidak ada yang bisa tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini.

"KYaaaaaa! Sasuke kita satu kelas."

"Ah, Ino. Mana Sakura?" seharusnya yang berteriak seperti itu adalah Sakura, bukan gadis pirang yang sangat berisik ini.

"Belum datang, kau ini… hanya Sakura ya yang kau cari dan perhatikan?"

Sial! Ucapannya sukses membuatku malu.

"Ah! Benar? Kau menyukai Sakura ya?"

Kau terlalu berisik! Semua mata menuju ke arah kami dan mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Uchiha menyukai Haruno?"

"Waaah, kabar baru, apa benar?"

"Diantara semuanya, dia pilih Haruno?"

Gadis pirang di hadapanku mulai tersenyum lebar, "Mau kubantu? Hehehehe, dia gampang untuk didekati looohh."

Mendengar satu kelas rebut membicarakan topik hasil dari Ino membuatku tambah malu, sampai akhirnya—

"Hentikan! Aku tidak menyukai si pinky bodoh itu! Siapa yang suka dengan Sakura!"

—teriakan bodohku berhasil membuat satu kelas diam. Sekaligus membuat gadis yang baru saja datang terdiam di pintu.

Mata onyx-ku terbelalak, sekujur tubuhku seolah diikat oleh ribuan tali sehingga tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun ketika melihat ekspresi pilu Sakura yang menahan tangis. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun, tapi langkah larinya berhasil membuat perasaan bersalahku semakin membesar.

"Kalau tidak suka, tidak harus segitunya 'kan, Uchiha." Ujar salah satu anak laki-laki di kelas.

Iya, aku bodoh, aku memang yang paling bodoh dan yang paling buruk. Kenapa mulutku tidak pernah bisa jujur, tidak pernah sesuai keluar dengan apa yang ada di hati? Aku mengabaikan pelajaran pertama, bel sudah berbunyi, namun langkahku terus mencari sosok Sakura yang tidak kutemui dimanapun.

Sialan… sialan… sialan…

Aku harus mencarinya, aku harus menemuinya, lalu… lalu…

Lalu apa? Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya? Apa yang akan kukatakan?

Ah, kupikirkan nanti saja, yang paling penting sekarang adalah aku harus menemuinya.

Langkahku perlahan terhenti karena akhirnya aku melihat sosok yang kucari. Sosok gadis yang sangat ingin kukenal, gadis yang membuatku penasaran, gadis yang berbeda dari pada umumnya, gadis yang kini duduk menangis di rumput halaman belakang… ah, aku memang bodoh… kenapa aku membuatnya menangis.

Perlahan kudekatkan diriku padanya pelan-pelan, tanpa dia sadari… aku duduk dan menyenderkan bahuku pada bahunya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura hanya diam, dia tidak merespon permintaan maafku.

"Ucapanku tadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya Sakura menjawab, namun suaranya masih ditengah-tengah kesedihannya, "aku… hanya sedikit kaget ternyata kau membenciku."

Apa? Benci? Kau bercanda?! Di dunia ini yang tidak bisa kubenci itu kau!

Seperti biasa, mulutku tidak bisa kerja sama. Kalau sudah terpojok dan merasa bersalah… aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dihadapannya.

"Sejujurnya, Sasuke-kun…" kali ini dia menekukkan lututnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang ia sanggah di lutut, "sejujurnya… aku…"

Apa? Kau apa? Cepat katakan.

"Hhhh, ini sedikit memalukan, mengungkapkan perasaan sukaku pada laki-laki yang membenciku."

Eh?

Mataku terbelalak.

Suka? Aku tidak salah dengar?

"Aku mulai menyukaimu sejak kita mulai berteman dekat. Kau ini baik padaku dan sangat perhatian, walau kadang caramu sangat aneh… seperti… kalau aku lupa membawa bekal makan siang, kau memaksaku untuk memakan bekalmu… atau diam-diam kau membelikanku makanan di kantin."

Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini dia meluruskan kedua kakinya dan kembali bersender di bahuku.

"Aku berpikir, laki-laki ini sangat perhatian… membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman… tapi… rasanya itu hanya perasaanku saja, dan mungkin aku ke pe de an, hehehe. "

Sakura melepaskan senderannya dan berdiri, "Maaf ya kalau aku salah pengertian atas sikapmu."

Aku melihatnya dari bawah, tatapannya… aku tidak suka! Tatapan pilu dan seolah menyesal telah mempunyai perasaan suka padaku.

"Kita kembali menjadi teman biasa seperti dulu, supaya tidak canggung."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi mulutku tidak bisa berucap apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa memandangi sosoknya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dan sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya berteriak sambil memukuli tanah yang tidak bersalah.

Kalau begini terus, kita tidak aka nada perubahan, dan hubungan kami akan kembali seperti dulu? Aku yang terus mencari perhatiannya namun dia memperhatikan orang lain?

Tidak!

Tidak bisa begitu!

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

Aku berlari, terus berlari menuju gedung sekolahan, lantai satu, kemudian lantai dua dan melewati lorong. Melihat tulisan kelas kami, aku langsung menggeser pintu dan melihat sensei belum datang. Seluruh kelas melihatku dengan tatapan bingung, aku melihat Sakura yang sudah duduk di tempatnya dan juga melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, kudekati Sakura sampai aku berada tepat di hadapannya, lalu dengan keberanian yang entah kudapat dari mana, aku menciumnya dengan saksi satu kelas yang menjerit.

"Uwoooohhhhhh!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tidaaaaaaakkk!"

Dan sekarang mata emerald itu terbelalak karena terkejut atas tindakanku yang… kurang ajar.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk hal ini, karena mencium gadis yang kusuka adalah hal yang wajar!"

Iya memang, tapi apa harus kukatakan itu dengan suara lantang?

"Aku lebih dulu menyukaimu, kau jangan sekali-kali bilang bahwa kau duluan yang menyukaiku! Aku yang memperhatikanmu lebih dulu, aku yang mengejarmu! Aku yang berusaha dan berjuang mati-matian agar kita bisa dekat! Jadi jangan seenaknya kau memutuskan hubungan kita harus kembali ke awal seperti dulu!"

Awalnya, Sakura hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi lembut… sangat lembut, ya Tuhan aku ingin memeluknya. Kemudian Sakura mulai tersenyum lalu terkekeh.

"Aku juga masih menyukaimu kok, Sasuke-kun."

Ini seperti mimpi!

"Aku… laki-laki yang egois! Aku posesif dan gila akan perhatian! Kau tidak boleh memperhatikan laki-laki lain, kau tidak boleh pergi berdua dengan laki-laki lain, kau—"

"Sasuke-kun." Kalimatku dipotong oleh suara berat namun terdengar dibuat-buat menjadi imut, ketika aku menoleh.

Sial…

"Pernyataan cinta yang sangat manis."

Sensei yang terkenal killer telah berdiri di belakangku, tersenyum sadis dan menolak pinggangnya.

"Haruno! Uchiha! Kalian dihukum! Keluar dan sapu halaman belakang!"

.

.

Itulah yang terjadi dulu. Sekarang, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi… dan kali ini, aku harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkannya kembali sebelum laki-laki lain menggenggam hatinya. Aku tahu, Sakura tipe wanita yang sangat sensitif dengan istilah pengkhianatan, percayalah… yang kulakukan dengan Ino bukan perselingkuhan, namun kesalah pahaman.

Akan kukejar Sakura ke Tokyo, akan kudapatkan dia kembali dengan caraku sendiri.

Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu, sekarang… aku memiliki segalanya, akses, uang, kekuasaan. Ini akan jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan masa-masa remajaku yang cangat tidak keren itu.

Sai…

Dia sainganku yang sangat kuat, dia berpotensi besar untuk merebut Sakura dariku.

Tapi kita lihat, sampai mana dia akan bertahan mendekati Sakura-ku.

Kupasang lagi kacamata hitamku, dan kugenggam koper yang sudah kusiapkan untuk menyusul wanita yang kelak pasti dan harus menjadi pasangan hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : hanya sekedar flashbacknya Sasuke saat pertama kali ketemu sama Sakura dulu, heheheee, entah kenapa tiba2 punya pikiran mau bikin ini. :3 kalau yang ngga ngerti, baca dulu fict yang judulnya You're the Worst, baru baca ini :3**

**dan sekali lagi, maafkan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana ya hahahaa XD**

**sampai bertemu dimana pun fict yang akan kumunculkan berikutnya :3**

**XoXo**

**V3 Yagami**


End file.
